cosas de niños
by kerlin700
Summary: -di que te rindes- !oigan, esto no es lo usan las mujeres cuando..- -¿salio tu mama?- - mi mama dijo que no esta- todo adulto responsable tuvo infancia en la cual demuestran inocencia, curiosidad, sinceridad, malcriadez y vergüenza. sin ninguna excepción. one-shot corto. con algunas experiencias que quizás hemos pasado todos.
**cosas de niños.**

 **aquí** **estoy de nuevo con un one-shot corto. léanlo con calma y animo.**

 **y agradecería que me dijeron si hay alguna falla en la ortografía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un jardín con bastantes mesas y sillas se celebraba una tranquila fiesta. O eso parecía.

–dame todo lo que tengan –

–y porque yo –se voltio molesto –que tal si la asaltas a ella –

– ¿y por qué no podrías ser tu? –

–Cuando has visto que asalten a un hombre –

–en la televisión, verdad naruto –

–No hables conmigo sakura –suplico el niño rubio de ojos azules –se supone que soy el villano, deben tenerme miedo –

–jaja lo olvide –sonrió olvidada la niña pelirrosa de ojos verdes –tome señor ladrón –sintió una mano interfiriéndose.

–No lo hagas tan fácil sakura –la detuvo un niño pelinegro de ojos del mismo color –hay que planear una estrategia –

–Como la hacemos sasuke –el chico le empezó a contar en su oído llamando la atención de cierto rubio molesto.

– ¡de que tanto hablan! –los apunto con el palo –acaso quieren que presione el gatillo –ambos negaron con miedo, sonrió macabramente –denme todo lo que tengan ahora –

–hump –de mala gana el pelinegro saco su cartera.

–Tome –colaboro la pelirrosa –esto es todo lo que tengo por favor no nos haga nada –

– ¿seguro? –Observo a la chica con las manos detrás suyo ocultando algo –dame el teléfono –

–Por favor –se puso de rodillas –¡no me quite lo único que me queda! –

Al instante la apunto callándola –me lo das o te mueres –

Sasuke rodo los ojos –esta al revés tonto –

–jaja gracias sasuke –giro el palo correctamente y le quito el teléfono bruscamente –jaja –se rio malvado –esto debe de costar un fortuna –

– ¡NOOO! ¡MI TELEFONO! –

–SILENCIO –se dio la vuelta quedando desprotegido.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que cayó tal cual como planeo – ¡ahora! –al instante sakura se le lanzo a encima al rubio mientras el chico agarraba el "arma".

–¡hay, eso no se vale! –

–Claro que se vale –lo apunto con el arma –listo, perdiste, fin del juego –

–apunto de trampa –se quejo con sakura encima –así cualquiera –

–se llama inteligencia naruto, sakura –

–Mande jefe –le siguió el juego.

–dale un castigo –

–Como mande –empezó a hacerle cosquillas atormentándolo.

–jaja ya basta –

–Di que te rindes –se esmero más en su labor –dilo naruto –

El rubio se revolcaba con algunas lagrimas –jaja, está bien, está bien me rindo –la niña lo en paz, aprovecho para agarrar aire –ahora que hacemos –

–no se –contesto el pelinegro – ¿alguna idea? –

–sasuke, naruto ¡qué tal si jugamos a la escuela! –

–Ni hablar –se paró el rubio automático –suficiente tenemos con la de verdad, estudiar es un fas –lo interrumpió un sonido, se agarro el estomago fuertemente – ¡tengo hambretebayoo! –

El pelinegro bufo –eres el único –le sonó el estomago delatándolo, se agarro el estomago –¡rayos!–

La niña de ojos verdes sonrió tiernamente y les agarro a ambos de la manos –¡pidamos comida! –

–No sé qué hacer –grito desesperada.

–Cálmate kushina –la tranquilizaba mikoto –ten paciencia –

– ¡paciencia me sobra! –

–tampoco es para tanto verdad liz –

La pelirrosa asintió –te comprendo,¡ por mas paciencia que tengamos no funciona! –

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? –pregunto tranquila la pelinegra.

–no se queda quieto, ¡es demasiado hiperactivo! –

–Te refieres a naruto –pregunto extrañada liz mientras tomaba una taza de té –estas de bromas, pero si es un encanto –

–más que nada –dijo sarcásticamente.

 **Recuerdo.**

La pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras el niño estaba en el piso con unos carros de juguetes – ¡no puede ser! –

–tengo hambreee! –

–¡NO ME ESTES APURANDO! –respondió rabiosa al ver que le faltaba un ingrediente –me voy al mercado, vuelvo en cinco minutos –

–si mama –

–pórtate bien y no hagas ningún desastre, ¡entendido! –

–si-contesto si prestarle atención concentrado en lo que tenia en la mano.

La mujer suspiro –ahorita vengo –cerró la puerta.

–va por la auto pista, ya casi lo alcanza, lo alcanzo, y ¡esto es un empate! –Paso unos minutos boca abajo viendo un lugar indefinido en el techo – ¡que aburrimiento! Ahora que hago –se paró de pronto con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara acompañado en una idea – ¡ya se! Buscare tierra y hare una autopista –salió del corriendo cargando un tobo y una pala.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

–solo fueron cinco minutos ¡cinco minuto! –Se afinco en lo ultimo –cuando regrese lo encontré a él ¡y a la casa llena de tierra, un total desastre! –

La pelinegra arrugo la cara impresionada –que fuerte, menos mal que no tengo ese problema –

–pero si tu hijo es un avión ¡qué problemas te va estar dando! –

Liz asintió concordando con la pelirroja –ese niño ni se siente, es demasiado tierno y tranquilo ¡y se ve que obedece! –

–jaja –se rio moleta y burlista –se ve que no lo conocen ¡no saben lo testarudo que es! –

 **Recuerdo.**

Se encontraba en la sala junto con el niño, ella esta lavando y el niño estaba muy tranquilo en la computadora.

–sasuke –

–Dime –respondió concentrado.

–Pásame unas bolsas que están en el cuarto por favor –

–ya voy –detuvo el juego y se apresuro a subir la escaleras hacia el cuarto –no la encuentro – grito.

– Lo puse en mi repisa, búscala allí –

Agarro un banco y se monto para alcanzar la repisa, revoleteo todo y vio algo cuadrado junto a las bolsas, agarro el objeto y las bolsas bajando apresuradamente –lo encontré mama –

Mikoto soltó la cesta dirigiéndose hacia su hijo –muchas gracias sasuke –

–de nada, mama –

–te escucho –

El niño mostro el paquete cuadrado con curiosidad – ¿Por qué tienes estos sobres en tu repisa? –

–kayyy –grito la mujer dejando caer el jabón –dame eso –

– ¿para qué sirve mama? –

–p-pues para muchas cosas –mintió nerviosa.

–esto no es lo que usan las mujeres cuando les viene la mest –

– ¡no hables! –la callo toda roja – ¡como sabes todo eso! –

El pelinegro movió la cabeza viéndola inocentemente –oí cuando mandaste a papa a comprar esos paquetes –

–b-bueno ¡sigue jugando! Y recoge tus bloques de juguete ¡rápido! –

Sasuke inflo los cachetes molesto –no quiero –se voltio malcriado.

– ¡QUE DIJISTE! –

El pelinegro Sarto al ver la cara de su madre –voy al baño –desapareció con una sonrisa llevándose la computadora.

–sasuke! –

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

Las dos mujeres se reían carcajadas con el relato.

–no le veo lo gracioso –

–a mi me parece tierno –

–No hables mucho kushina –ataco mikoto –y si te pasara a ti que harías –

–No , eso sí que no –La pelirroja se puso seria de repente –y que hay de ti liz –

Mikoto sonrió encantada –esa niña tuya ¡es una lindura! –

–no todo lo que brilla es oro mikoto –

–a que te refieres, ella es todo a mi hijo y naruto, es demasiado inocente y paciente –

–ese es el problema –

 **Recuerdo.**

Ambas estaban en el sofá de la sala viendo en un gran pantalla plana con la casa a oscuras varias películas de personajes Disney que le gustaban a la sakura.

– ¡se los va a comer el tiburón! –

–no te preocupes sakura no se los come –

–Menos mal-suspiro la niña aliviada – ¿y eso que estas aquí? –

– Que quieres decir –pregunto agarrando una palomita de una gran taza.

–no te ibas a encontrar con papa –la siguió en busca de otra palomita.

La mujer vio su reloj de mano viendo la hora tranquila –todavía me queda tiempo –

–Mama-la llamo insistente – ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? –

–y porque me preguntas eso de repente –

–cada vez que veo el cielo es de ese color –movió la cabeza pensativa – por qué no puede ser de otro color, hay muchos colores –

– _¿ahora como le contesto eso?_ –Pensó angustiada –así ha sido siempre, quizás porque el azul combina con el mar es lo más seguro –

– ¿y por qué? –

–Por que así ha sido –

– ¿y por qué? –

–p-porque así ha sido sakura –

– ¿y por qué? –abrió sus ojos curiosa.

Estaba punto de regañarla cuando sonó el teléfono – ¡no puedes ser!-se paro alarmada del mueble agarrando el teléfono –es tu padre ¡y ahora que voy a hacer! Sakura, atiende por favor –

– ¿y por qué yoo? –se quejo a punto de llorar.

–¡NO EMPIEZES OTRA VEZ CON TUS PREGUNTAS! Atiende –

La pelirrosa atendió el teléfono a regañadientes –hola papa –

–Mi linda –contesto tiernamente el padre – ¿Qué haces? –

–viendo tele –

–que bien, ¿salió tu mama? Llevo más diez minutos esperándola –

Sakura volteo a ver a su madre y la vio haciendo señas –si, ya salió –

– ¿y hace cuanto salió? –

–dile que Salí hace rato –le susurro al oído preocupada –dile rápido sakura –

La niña asintió –papa, ella dice que salió –

–como! –

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

Ambas mujeres observaba a la pelirrosa como si de una película se tratara.

–Y que paso –preguntaron a la misma vez.

–Que más –contesto de mal humor –tuve que atender el teléfono y explicarle –

–me perdonaras liz, pero fue culpa tuya –

–que! –

–Es cierto –apoyo kushina –no debiste abrigarla a mentir—

– y no puedes culpar a un niño por preguntar –

–lo dices como si fuera muy fácil mikoto –

Las tres eran buenas amigas gracias claro a la amistas entre sus hijos que empezó en preescolar y ahora que los niños tenían 8 años tenían la confianza de hablar de cualquier cosa que no le contarían a nadie en absoluto-

–jaja –rio la pelirrosa – ¿enserio eso? –

–Es cierto, minato es muy inventor –conto secretamente –fue divertido verlo –

La pelo negro bajo la cabeza deprimida –ojala mi esposo fuera así, es un demasiado frio acerca de eso –

– ¿de qué hablan? –

–KAYYY –gritaron las mujeres al ver salir de debajo de la mesa a los niños.

La pelirrosa mayor sintió un nudo en la garganta – d-desde cuando están allí –g

–desde hace unos minuto mama –

–Ah –suspiro kushina – ¿tienen hambre? –

–muuucha mama –

La pelirroja les saco un gran plato con bastantes sándwiches–disfruten –el rubio y el pelo negro empezaron a comer desperdiciado y sakura agarro dos tímidamente.

–Gracias señora kushina –agradeció dirigiendo la mirada hacia su madre – mama –

–dime –

– ¿Qué es un condón? –al instante se vieron las tres asustadas.

–no te acuerdas sakura-chan –respondió con la comidas en la boca – mi mama dijo que papa lo uso y lo inflo –

–Entiendo –sonrió la niña –¡entonces es un globo! –

–No exactamente –intervino el pelinegro.

– ¡entonces que dattebayo! –

–creo que es lo usan los hombres para tener sexo –mikoto se puso rojísimo al oír niño.

– ¿Qué es el sexo? –liz se atraganto sin tener nada en la garganta.

–Debe ser divertido –kushina se tapo la cara avergonzada.

– ¿pero qué es? –insistió sakura y el rubio asintió igual de curioso.

Sasuke se puso el dedo índice en el cachete pensando –creo que cuando dos personas se acuestan y …–

–YA BASTAAAA –gritaron tres mujeres sumamente rojas. ¡Les quedaba camino por recorrer!

 **En la escuela.**

Todos copiaban lentamente la fecha.

–Quienes hayan terminado vayan al recreo –al instante hubo una gran masa de niños gritando y corriendo como caballos.

–nooooo –grito el rubio de ojos azules.

El maestro lo vio irritado –porque gritas naruto –

–no es justo, iruka-sensei ¡soy el más lento no podre salir! –

–Si quieres salir tendrás que aprender a escribir rápido –se sentó en su escritorio.

–ya termine –

–Puedes salir sasuke –dio un vistazo y vio a la pelirrosa, fue la primera en terminar ¡y no salía! Qué raro –oye sasuke ¿Qué le pasa a sakura? –

–No lo sé –se dirigió hacia ella – ¿Por qué no sales? –

–ah, ya terminaste –se paro del asiento –te estaba esperando –

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido –a mi? –

–a ti y a naruto –

–Ah –respondió un poco decepcionado – ¿y eso, para qué? –

–son mis mejores amigos no podría salir sin ustedes ¿ya termino? –

–no, sigue lento como tortuga –

A naruto le creció la oreja para escuchar la conversación –¡ de quien hablan! –

–De quien más –respondieron ambos.

–pues están equivocados, acabe de terminar –

La ojisverdes se rio por debajo –no te creo –

–¡créeme sakura-chan! ven –la jalo de la mano y la niña jalo al pelinegro rápidamente –jeje –re rei el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza al ver a ambas revisar el cuaderno –que tal, no les pare –no pudo terminar ya que ambos le lanzaron el cuaderno.

–Eres un bruto naruto –le dijo sasuke molesto –¡estás en segundo o en primero! –

– ¡hiciste todo al revés, dame acá! –Le quito el cuaderno y empezó copiarle la fecha –listo –

–gracias sakura-chan, hay que hacer esto más seguido –

–No te acostumbres –le pego con el mismo cuaderno.

El rubio se sobo adolorido y se dirigió al maestro – ¡iruka-sensei termine! –dejo el cuaderno en el escritorio y salió junto a los otros hacia un lindo parque amplio con árboles y flores, se notaba lo fresco del ambiente. Fijaron la vista a un sitio muy conocido para ellos – ¡vamos al parque! –

–un momento –llego una niña rubia jalando a la pelirrosa –me la prestan un momento –

El pelinegro la vio sospechoso –no sé, eso depende de ella –

–no se preocupen chicos, espérenme allí en dos minutos –ambos esperaron a que se alejaran de su vista –dime ino –

–No te acuerdas – la zarandeo por los hombros –quedaste en reunirte con temari tente Karin y yo para jugar –

La chica se puso las manos en la cabeza –¡lo siento se me olvido! Es que naruto y sasuke.. –

–Quieren que juegues con ellos –la interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría –se que son lindos pero, ¿no te da cosa pasar mucho tiempo con niños? –

–no, es divertido –

–Bueno –se dio la vuelta –será en otra ocasión –

La chica la vio apenada fuera ido si naruto y sasuke no fueran tan sobreprotectores –lo siento ino, por cierto ino ¿Qué tienes en los ojo? –

–Esto –se toco los palpados –ah, es maquillaje –

– ¡te vez asombrosa! –

–lo sé –respondió sonriendo – ¿quieres que te maquille? –la pelirrosa cerró sus ojo le echo un color rosado claro – ¡te queda muy bien! –

–muchas gracias ino –

–No te preocupes –se despidió con la mano –saludos a sasuke de nuestra parte –

–si lo hare –se encamino hacia el parque ¡fueron más de dos minutos se molestarían! Vio a lo lejos a una niña de pelo negro y ojos color perla escondida detrás de unos árboles –hola –

–kayyy –se voltio por reflejo.

–disculpa no quise asustarte –

–n-no estoy asustada –se defendió en vano –solo me agarraste desprevenida –se rio nerviosa.

–me llamo sakura ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

–hinata –

–eres la nueva ¿cierto? –

–Sí, mucho gusto –le contesto tímida – ¿vas al parque? –

–Si, voy para allá a reunirme con unos amigos –la vio curiosa – ¿tuque estabas haciendo? –

–yo? Bu-bueno yo –tartamudeo junto sus dedos inventando una excusa creíble.

Sakura se asomo detrás del árbol y vio que tenía un buen Angulo de sasuke y naruto, sobre todo de naruto –a ti, ¿te gusta naruto? –

–No tienes que decírselo –bajo la cabeza –me prometes que no le dirás –

–no te preocupes no le diré a nadie ven conmigo –

–me da pena –sintió como la ojisverdes la agarraba de la mano sin poder no hacer más que seguirla después de todo no tenía amigos cercanos y sería bueno conocerlo.

Ambos niños la esperaban impacientes a la niña.

–tardaste bastante –

–lo siento sasuke no sabía que tardaría tanto –

El rubio se le acerco corriendo –que bueno que viniste sakura-chan te estábamos esperando –se le quedo viendo detenidamente a la niña de pelo negro. Surco una gran sonrisa en su rostro –quien es esta linda niña –

La ojisperla se puso roja. Sakura rio tranquila –te presento a hinata –

–mucho gusto –

–I-igual –respondió nerviosa mientras chocaban las manos.

–el es naruto y el de allá –señalo al pelinegro a lo lejos que se acercaba –se llama sasuke –

–un gusto –

–ah por cierto, ino, tenten, temari y Karin –se enfoco en lo ultimo –te mandan saludos –

– Que bien –respondió sin interés no le caían bien esas niñas ruidosas, vio algo en los ojos de sakura extraño – ¿Qué es eso? –

– ¿Qué cosa? –

–Naruto –lo llamo el pelinegro para que lo ayudara –que crees que sea –

Se le acerco para distinguir que era – ¿azúcar rosada? Que se yo, ni idea –

–Déjame ver –se les unió hinata –eso es maquillaje –

–eso me dijo ino –

–te ves hermosa –

–gracias hinata ¡verdad que es lindo!–

–claro que no –se interpuso sasuke quedando cerca de rostro –

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto curiosa.

El chico no respondió –cierra los ojos sakura –

– ¿para qué? –

–Solo hazlo –obedeció dudosa. Sasuke paso sus dedos por sus ojos quitando todo rastro de sombra –te vez mejor así –sonrió tierno e inocente de lo que quiso decir.

–g-gracias –gagueo apenada.

\- ¡Naruto-kum kum-sasuke Cuidado! -

Ambos alertados por el grito saltaron evitando que unas pelotas de goma les pegara. Ambas niñas se juntaron.

–Que hermosa reunión –los cuatros se giraron en busca de esa voz –estamos aquí –encima del tobogán se encontraba un niño de pelo marrón con un aura rebelde.

Hinata lo vio sorprendida – k-kiba-kum –

–hey, no me ignoren ¡demando atención! –apareció detrás de el chico rebelde un cejudo.

–lee? –expreso sakura no esperándolo.

– ¡qué demonios sucedetebayoo! Casi nos golpean con sus pelotitas –

–Notablemente-respondieron burlones en sintonía.

–y eso porque –pregunto sasuke interesado – ¿les hicimos algo? –

–Por supuesto –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke los vio con molestia –entonces no sean cobardes y bajen a decirnos en nuestra cara "lo que hicimos –uso sarcasmo en lo último.

El peli marrón bajo deslizándose por el tobogán, como odiaba que se creyera el centro de atención –solo diré una cosa –lo señalo de cerca –nunca me has caído bien sasuke –

– ¡solo eso dattebayoo! –

-¡tu no hables también te odio! –

–Que! –

–oye lee –se le acerco sakura tranquilamente al tobogán desde abajo – ¿tu porque estás aquí? –

El cejudo la vio deslumbrado –lo hago por ti florecita –

–florecita? –pensaron hinata y naruto no entendiendo.

–pero no entiendo cómo hacerles daño a sasuke y a naruto me ayude ¡en nada! –

Cerró los ojos empapándolos de lagrimas –linda, no te molestes que no soportaba como ese uchiha ganaba tu afecto –

Sasuke lo vio extrañado – ¿Cuál afecto? –

–no te hagas el que no sabes ¿crees que no veo como le coqueteas? –

–Estás loco, a que te refieres –

Lee levanto una ceja –y que quisiste decir con "te vez mucho mejor así" –imito una cara tierna cosa que a sasuke le molesto él no había hecho ¿o sí? –me comprenden, le estabas echando piropos lo que te falto fue darle un beso –los cuatros lo vieron extraño.

–naruto-kum ¿Qué es un beso? –

–ni idea, no le hagas caso hinata –al instante kiba se interpuso quedando en medio de ellos.

–no te le acerques –

–y por qué no ¿te gusta hinata? –

–sí, si me gusta –

–eso no lo sabía –susurro inaudible la ojisperla.

–es por eso que quiero que te alejes –la agarro poniéndola a su lado decidido –y ¡no le hale como si fueran muy cercanos! Rubio tonto –

–Claro que no –negó rotundo –yo ya considero a hinata mi amiga –le agarro la mano inocentemente apartándola del chico – verdad hinata –

-s-si naruto-kum -

–Oye sakura –le hablo sasuke la oído – ¿a hinata le gusta naruto? –

–si sasuke pero no le digas a nadie –

–pobrecita. No sabe lo que hace –al instante sintió su mirada verde fulminándolo –pero si es cierto sakura –

–claro que no, naruto será muy tonto pero en el fondo es –

El cejudo los veía atentamente – ¡que tanto cuchichean! –

–O por favor –se quejo sasuke –no tienen nada mejor que hacer –

–Dejemos esto de lado –tomo la palabra la pelirrosa –considero imperdonable lo que quisieron hacer, ahora cual es su siguiente paso –

–lo veras mi linda flor –ambos chico sacaron algo de sus bolsos –reconocen esto –

El rubio vio kiba asombrado – ¡lo sacaron de mi bolso! –Veía atento un peluche de un zorro con varias colas – ¡kurama-sam devuélvanmelo! –

En cuanto al pelinegro observaba exhorto en la mano de lee una cinta roja junto con un medallón de plata, se lleno de furia –¡son unos ladrones! –

–Y que –sonrió chocante kiba –que van a hacer al respecto, inútiles –sin darle tiempo de reaccionar sintieron unos pelotas rosarles por al lado. Ambos se vieron nerviosos.

–Nada –respondió tranquilo sasuke –solo jugaremos limpiamente un juego de pelotas –

El pelinegro y el rubio empezaron a lanzarles con sus mismas pelotas. Trataban de esquivarlas pero les era muy difícil. No tenían como defenderse de los ataques así que optaron por esconderse hasta esperar que se quedaran sin municiones sin esperar que dos niñas los atraparan desde su escondite fácilmente.

–Muy bien –felicito sasuke mientras les quitaba sus pertenencias.

–No se saldrán con la suya –se removía tratando de liberar sus manos de unas cuerdas.

–Eso es lo que piensan –se les paro enfrente molesto el rubio –le hare pasar vergüenza –

–ja –rio kiba –me gustaría verlo –

–Si así lo quieres –se les coloco detrás y de un tirón le bajo los shores. Por reflejos las chicas se voltearon avergonzadas. Intentaban en vano subírselos pero no podían hacerlo ya que tenían las manos inmovilizadas.

Sasuke volteo la cara mostrando indiferencia y el rubio reía a carcajadas –jaja lindos calzones –

– ¡estúpidos! Estas me las pagan –salió corriendo mientras lee se fue cabizbajo jurando venganza.

–fue un gran plan verdad sasuke –

–Te pasaste –de repente asomo una gran sonrisa –ahora que lo pienso, no estuvo mal –

–Será para ustedes –comento roja la ojisperla.

–jaja –se rio un poco sakura sacando la tensión –fue gracioso ¡vieron sus caras! –se rio con más ganas contagiándosela a los otros. Ya más calmados se dirigieron junto al salón de clases. Naruto iba adelante mostrándole su peluche a hinata. Sasuke y sakura iban atrás riéndose aun de lo sucedido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Por cierto –recordó de repente –esa cinta que tienes no es la mía –

Agarro la cinta y lo escondió detrás suyo –tu me la regalaste. Así que ahora puedo hacer con ella lo yo quiera –

La ojisverdes se rio por lo testarudo que era –ya lo sé ¿y ese medallón de quién es? –

–me lo dio naruto no se qué puedo hacer con él –

–Préstamelo –agarro la cinta y el medallón y los junto haciéndolo parecer una medalla – ahora ¿qué te parece? –

Lo agarro asombrado –creo, que lo guindare en mi cuarto –

–Oye sasuke –hablo desde donde estaba –por curiosidad. sabes que es un beso –

Sasuke se detuvo a pensarlo, primera vez que no sabía algo.– no sé, porque preguntas –

–es que me vino a la mente de repente, sakura-chan tu sabes qué es? –

Medio unos segundos – ¡debe ser algún caramelo! qué opinas tu hinata –

–etto, creo que podría ser un ¡gran abrazo! –expreso tiernamente.

–No creo –negó el rubio –creo que es cuando te duele la barriga ¡y tu mama te da jarabe! –

–nada de eso –

– ¡iruka –sensei! –se voltearon a verlo asustados.

–llegan tarde, ya casi empezamos –

–Profesor –se le acerco sakura girando el tema –usted sabe que es un beso –

–ah? –Los vio extrañado – ¿Por qué preguntan eso? –

–Yo no le veo lo importante –se cruzo de brazos el pelinegro –a quien le interesa esa palabra, no es de otro planeta –

–ja –se rio -eso lo dices ahorita, espera a que seas mayor –todos se juntaron a su alrededor pidiendo explicación, iruka suspiro –un beso es una expresión de amor y cariño entre dos personas que se quieren y aprecian mucho. Dicho de él hecho besar–

–Sensei –interfirió hinata –como se siente ¿usted lo ha hecho? –

El susodicho se puso colorado –b-bueno, continuo –cambio de tema incomodo –se presionan los labios contra una superficie en su caso sería en el cachete –

–Así profesor –la ojisperla le dio un beso en el cachete al desprevenido rubio – ¿lo hice bien? –

–si, así se hace –

El rubio se paso la mano por el cachete sintiendo el cariño sonrió anchamente con los cachetes un poco rojo –gracias hinata se sintió lindo –

–d-de nada naruto-kum –ahora su turno para sonrojarse.

–No le veo la vergüenza –comento sasuke tranquilo a la pelirrosa –esto no es algo normal –

–no lo tomes a la ligera –le contesto apacible –según iruka-sensei es una muestra de cariño –

El pelinegro arrugo la cara –no necesariamente, hay muchas formas de mostrar cariño –

–Pero esta debe ser la más efectiva –reflexiono lógicamente, le dirigió una mirada profunda a chico –sasuke, ¿me das un beso? –la chica observo extrañada que volteaba la cara sin responderle – ¿Qué te pasa? –se paró a verle la cara. Grata fue su sorpresa a verlo rojísimo –¿Por qué te pusiste rojo –pregunto inocente.

– y-yo no estoy rojo – balbuceo apenado.

–si lo estas – afirmo.

–claro que no –evitaba verla a los ojos.

Sakura lo comprendió sin ninguna mala intención –te da pena cierto –

Sasuke la vio molesto inflando sus cachetes aun rojos –pena ¿yo? ¡Déjate de juegos! –

–jaja no puedes –se burlo la ojisvede leve al ver que le pegaba en su orgullo –no te preocupe sasuke, tú mismo dijiste que era algo "normal"–imito su voz de indiferencia – al parecer era mentira –se rio un poco mas fuerte.

Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar de impotencia por la provocación –si así lo quieres –

–Estás seguro –pregunto divertida.

–No me desafíes, si digo que lo hare lo voy a hacer –vio a la chica tranquila como si no esperara nada lo cual lo empujo a cumplir lo prometido. Puso sus labios en su cachete haciendo la presión lo más rápido posible –te dije que lo haría –sonrió aun rojo pero con orgullo.

Sakura se puso rojita con el leve contacto de labios en su cachete, les cayó a todos por sorpresa ver que sonreía –creo que tienes razón, con un abrazo es suficiente –de verdad que era vergonzoso pero ciertamente agradable.

–si, que bien que entienden –se interpuso iruka –déjenme decirles que ¡van tarde! –los empujo a los cuatro retrasados a clases, todos se preguntaban por qué se tardaba tanto el profesor y el sonrojo de dos y sobre todo de un niño.

Sakura y naruto estaban encantados con hinata la nueva integrante de su grupo de amigos.

Naruto, sasuke y sakura seguían con la misma actitud de antes como compañeros y amigos.

Excepto sasuke, había descubierto algo nuevo, claro, no tenía planeado hacerlo, pero quizás en un futuro muyyyyyyy lejano lo haría.

Después de todo si había algo que nunca le diría a sakura, y era que extrañamente tenia sabor a cereza. Un sabor que le gustaba.

 **fin.**

 **¿les pareció horroroso?**


End file.
